The present invention relates to a perfume dispensing implement, and more particularly to an implement which enables a user to easily transfer a perfume from an original container to another container (hereinafter called xe2x80x9csplit-injectionxe2x80x9d) by a simple attaching/detaching operation, and to a method for using new perfumes or the like.
Fluid such as perfume or toilet lotion generally has some flow action and contains components which exhibit strong reactivity, and hence, the use of a glass container becomes inevitable. Further, when the resistance against rupture or the like is taken into account, the adoption of a container having some thickness becomes inevitable
With respect to such perfume or toilet lotion, there have been various kinds of products depending on fragrance components. With respect to containers, which contain products, it has been general knowledge that the containers differ in shape and size and takeout portions of these containers also differ in shape, diameter and size depending on makers. To cope with such various kinds of products, containers and handling implements are prepared for respective products.
With respect to perfume or the like, the use of a glass container is inevitable as mentioned above and further the glass container must have a thick wall thickness in view of the resistance against rupture. Still further, the glass container must meet the aesthetic requirement. Accordingly, a peculiar shape or stereoscopic design is applied to the glass container including a cap and other parts. That is, in the glass container having such a thick wall thickness and such a design, the container per se becomes considerably large-sized and heavy compared to an inner volume thereof so that the glass container has ended up having a configuration which is not suitable for carrying while being accommodated in a handbag. That is, being a glass container, it has a hard material body and hence becomes bulky. Further, since the glass container must be carried together with other cosmetics and accessories, they become large in number and hence, it becomes difficult to carry the glass container while accommodating it in the handbag.
Further, even if the above-mentioned conventional containers for perfume or the like are recovered, it is difficult to clean and recycle them and hence, they have to be disposed of as waste. In this case, a disposal amount of the glass containers as a waste becomes remarkably large in terms of volume as well as weight compared to an amount of target perfume contained therein.
Further, the effective time of the above-mentioned perfume or the like is generally approximately 23 hours. That is the reason why, in a journey or the like, it is effective to use suitable perfumes which truly match morning, daytime, night or the atmosphere of a meeting place at least depending on respective situations. However, as mentioned above, under the condition that the container must be bulky and heavy, the carrying of one piece of glass container per se makes the handbag bulky and heavy and hence, the carrying of the container becomes inconvenient. Further, the carrying of a large number of glass containers gives rise to various troubles.
That is, since it is difficult to carry the glass containers, even if the glass container is carried, the number of glass containers is limited. Accordingly, it is impossible to provide the use of versatile perfumes, which are truly suitable for respective situations, so that a user has to be satisfied with the use conditions of perfumes at an unsatisfying level.
Accordingly, the typical manner of using this kind of perfume or the like is to prepare and display a plurality of perfumes which are contained in a plurality of bulky and heavy glass containers in a toilet room or the like and a user uses any one of the perfumes depending on the situation. However, such a use of perfumes is the use based on the toilet room and hence, there exists a limit with respect to the use of the perfumes in a journey by an automobile or a journey by a train. Although the user can make use of perfumes by a momentary operation with the use of a spray mechanism, such glass containers eventually bring about inconvenience and disadvantage in terms of their use.
The invention is directed to a perfume dispensing implement, which can be commonly used at an outlet of respective perfume containers by forming an engaging portion to be fitted into the outlets of the containers in which perfumes or toilet waters are stored in multiple stepped stages and connecting a dispensing pipe to a push operation head provided with an outlet hole which opens to a central portion of the engaging portion and the outlet.
Further, by storing the perfume dispensing implement and a cylindrical dispensing unit in a packaging and storing body, a container having excellent portability is obtained so that various kinds of perfumes or the like can be suitably and properly dispensed, and thereby, respective perfumes can be effectively and properly used under conditions of various kinds of journeys or meetings.